The present invention relates to a paper feeding system, and more specifically to a paper feed system for a shredder which contains a baffle plate for preventing paper from shifting forward.
The conventional shredder contains a paper rest on which to place a stack of papers, paper feeding means for supplying paper from the paper rest separately one by one, a transport block for leading the paper to a shredding cutter, and a reservoir for temporarily storing the shredded paper.
However, none of the conventional shredders has been provided with a means that effectively prevents effectively paper from clogging the paper feeding means.